


Rock Paper Scissors Me For This Or I’ll Scream

by Sweetsiwicki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsiwicki/pseuds/Sweetsiwicki
Summary: Slightly unrealistic AU, Garrett and Andrew meet at a CVS for the first time over the last bag of Halloween candy. Just a little drabble I wrote in like 20 minutes :)





	Rock Paper Scissors Me For This Or I’ll Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy credit to dailyau on tumblr for this idea! I’m also on tumblr, sweetsiwicki :’)

It was October 30th, the day before Halloween, and Garrett had kinda spaced on picking up candy. He lived in an apartment and knew he probably wouldn’t get very many trick or treaters, but hey. Maybe he’d get a couple this year and whatever candy was left over would definitely NOT go to waste. He smiled as he walked into CVS, and went straight over to the Halloween candy aisle. It was barren. Only a smattering of decorations, some costume accessories, and a single family-sized bag of Halloween candy.

Perfect.

Garrett bee-lined over to the bag, only to bump into a shorter man with coppery colored hair. He was coming for the candy from the opposite direction. They glanced at each other, eyes locked for a moment. Garrett’s heart flip flopped. This guy was cute as heck, his eyes a warm chocolate brown with freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks.

“Oh, uh, sorry man. I kinda need this candy. My complex gets a lot of trick or treaters,” the redhead stuttered out quietly.

“I need this, too, though,” Garrett frowned. “Rock paper scissors for it?”

The man looked at Garrett, confused. A full grown man was asking him to play Rock Paper Scissors over the last bag of Halloween candy at a convenience store? In the middle of the store? Okay then.

“Can I just give you $10 for it?” the redhead sighed.

This guy was really cute, to the point where Garrett almost considered letting him have it. Almost.

“Nooo, I need this candy, too,” he whined. “Rock Paper Scissors me for it or I’ll scream!”

The redhead frowned at Garrett. Dramatic much? He crossed his arms and looked like he was thinking about something. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Garrett, what about you?” He had an idea, to get his candy and maybe become friends with this attractive human.

“Andrew.”

“Okay Andrew, well, what if we hung out for Halloween tomorrow and split the candy? We can watch scary movies and pass out candy,” Garrett proposed, smiling slightly. 

“What? We don’t know each other,” Andrew mumbled, cheeks turning bright red. How cute.

“Okay, my name is Garrett Watts, I’m 25, I like scary movies and food and little things and filmmaking. I’ve lived in LA for four years and I don’t have very many friends and you look cool,” he rushed out, blushing alongside Andrew at the very last part. “What about you?”

“Uhh, okay. I’m Andrew, I’m 23, I like video editing and filmmaking and rap music. I’ve lived here for two years and I don’t have a whole lot of friends either, I guess.”

“There we go, we’re friends now,” Garrett grinned. “Now let’s go half in on this candy, my place or yours for Halloween?”

“I guess mine,” Andrew shrugged.

“Oooh, what’s your phone number so I can text you?”

They traded phones and put each other’s numbers in. When they handed them back to each other, their fingers brushed and Garrett felt warm at the contact. He smiled at Andrew, shoving his phone in the pocket.

“There, I’ll text you later and you can give me your address and what time I should come over. I am taking a few pieces of this candy right now though,” Garrett giggled as they walked to the register together to pay.

Andrew giggled slightly at that, and Garrett’s heart flip flopped again at the sound of it. He had a sweet little laugh. Garrett handed Andrew a $5 from his wallet, they paid, and walked outside.

“So I guess I’ll text you later?” Andrew asked uncertainly as they stopped by his car.

“Yeah sounds good!” Garrett replied, ripping open the top of the bag and grabbing a handful of the candy from the top. “Talk to you later Andrew!” With that, Garrett walked over to his own car. 

He unlocked his door and sat down, pulling out his phone to plug into his radio. He felt it buzz, and looked at the screen.

Andrew: Hey Garrett, it was cool meeting you. I can’t wait to hang out tomorrow :)

Garrett grinned, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
